Systems and methods for large-scale desalination of seawater has been of particular interest in recent years, and many developments surrounding evaporation-condensation systems have sought to improve performance of the desalination process. However, despite the developments, several issues are still present.
Three such issues with desalination with an evaporation-condensation system include inefficient heat exchange through the various chambers in the evaporation-condensation system, the presence of non-condensable gases that form on the condensing surfaces, and the presence of fouling material on the heat transfer surfaces. The presence of any of these issues may contribute to a significant decrease in heat transfer efficiency and low conductivity.